The Office Reunion
by Kaybee0713
Summary: This is just my take on life after the documentary for our favorite TV characters. Lots of family fluff, new characters and a cute storyline. Enjoy! *I DO NOT OWN THE OFFICE OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS*
1. Austin

Jim's cell phone was ringing. He was in the backyard with Phil tossing the football back and forth while simultaneously grilling burgers (and hotdogs for the picky kids) for dinner. It was a gorgeous summer evening and Pam was inside with the girls getting the rest of the food ready. Phillip hurled the ball at his dad, who was reaching into his pocket trying to find his phone. The ball landed at Jim's feet with a disappointing _thud_.  
"Daaaad!" Phil whined. "Come on, you missed it!"  
"Hang on a sec, kiddo. I gotta take this," Jim said, smiling at the screen.  
"Is it your work again?" asked Phil. Jim's company, Athleap, was growing bigger every day, and he was taking on a lot of new challenges.  
"Nope," Jim replied. "Not work. An old friend."

"There's my favorite boys!" Pam smiled when she saw Jim and Phil coming in through the back door. "Phil, go help your little sister wash up for dinner. And tell Cece to get off the computer, its time for dinner."  
"Sure thing Mom!" Phil said as he took Amelia by the hand and led her up the stairs.

"Hey, pretty girl," Jim said as he snuck his arm around Pam's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Smells good in here."  
"Thanks, Halpert," she winked at him. "How's the grill?"  
"Um...good. Great," Jim stuttered. Pam narrowed her eyes.  
"Please tell me you didn't forget."  
"No...well, yeah, but I have a reason. One sec!" Jim yelled as he ran out to the deck. He returned a few moments later with a platter of burgers and hot dogs. "Good news, only a couple dogs were burned. We can give those to Chase right?" Chase was the family's beloved golden retriever.  
Pam smirked. "I guess we can spare a few dogs for the dog." She laughed. "So why were you so distracted out there, huh?" Pam asked as she began to set plates and glasses on the table. Phil and Amelia liked to set the utensils.  
"I got an important phone call," Jim said. "What are you doing Labor Day weekend?"  
Pam paused with a plate in her hand. She looked at Jim and laughed. "I feel like I should be asking you what you have planned," she said.  
"Wanna go to Colorado?" Jim asked excitedly.  
"Colorado? Why Colorado?" Pam asked. "Who called you?"  
"Why, the one and only Michael Scott," Jim replied with a grin.

The kids were pretty much bouncing off the walls ever since Pam and Jim broke the news of a mini-vacation to Boulder in a few weeks. Cece and Phil hadn't seen Michael and Holly since they were toddlers, and little Amelia hadn't met them at all, but the excitement of her older siblings had driven her into a frenzy. Michael and Holly were expecting their fourth (fourth!) child, and had asked Jim and Pam to be the godparents. They were flattered, of course, but couldn't help feeling a little bad that they had never asked either of them to be godparents to Cece, Phillip or Mel (although at the time they had their reasons-Cece was pre-Holly and Phil and Mel arrived after they had moved to Colorado). Jim also couldn't believe that Michael managed to have four kids in only four and half years while he and Pam had had only three in six years. But Michael and Holly were a bit older than he and Pam, and Michael had been pining for a family since the day Jim met him, so he understood. He understood so well. He never thought he would be such a family man. But just looking around the dinner table at his beautiful wife and children, he knew that there was nothing else he wanted more. Jim gazed at Pam and remembered everything they had gone through to get to this point-the years of flirting, dating other people, pranking Dwight, hiding their feelings; to that first date that changed his life, the early days of their relationship, Pam's months away in New York...and the bigger things: their engagement, finding out about Cece, the wedding, the honeymoon (FRANK AND BEANS!), raising their little girl, and then adding Phillip a few years later. Dunder Mifflin shenanigans and Jim's time in Philly starting Athlead, and those awful, confusing months apart. Then making the big move down to Austin, getting started again with Athleap, Pam's stressful job hunt (and ultimately successful art-gallery co-owner), and finding out about Amelia nearly immediately after that. None of his three children had been planned for, but Amelia was definitely not. He and Pam had agreed that they were happy with two kids. Fate just had to step in. But Jim was so glad that it had. While Phil was their little man and Cece was a daddy's girl, little Amelia Morgan was Pam's mini-me. She did _everything _with her momma. The two were attached at the hip. But Jim didn't think Pam minded much. Phil was three when Mel was born, and Pam had missed having a little baby to cuddle and kiss, and especially another little girl baby to dress up and put bows in her hair. And now that Mel was getting close to the terrible two's, he knew Pam was cherishing all the precious moments spent with her last (yes, definitely her last) little baby. Jim was pretty positive seeing Michael and Holly's brand newborn was going to throw her into another baby frenzy, but luckily he had gotten that taken care of as soon as Pam hit the 6 month mark with Amelia. With Pam, Cecilia, Phillip, and Amelia, along with Chase the dog, an assortment of fish, and Chuckles the hamster, their little family was complete. And despite himself, he was getting just as excited as the kids at the prospect of seeing his old boss again.


	2. Boulder

"They're coming! They're really coming!" Michael was shouting gleefully down the stairs.  
"That's great, sweetie!" Holly called back. "Now can you come down here and help David with his shoes? He's getting the laces all in a knot again."

Michael Scott hurried down the stairs and headed into the foyer of his home, where his oldest son David was sprawled out on the floor, struggling with his tiny sneakers.  
"Hey buddy, how's it goin'?" Michael asked him cheerfully.

"Not very good, Daddy," David replied sullenly. "I messed them up again. Laces are hard."  
"I know, buddy, trust me. I wore Velcro until I was 14," Michael giggled as he sat down to work the gigantic knot out of his son's tennis shoes.  
"Really?" David asked with wide eyes. "Wow. That's me in...10 years!" he counted on his little fingers.

"Yes sir it is," Michael said wistfully. Time had seemed to drag when he had been wishing for a family. Now that he had one it was flying by. "Well, there ya go, all better," he said as he tied up David's laces for him. "Now let's go get the grocery list from Mommy." Michael picked up his adorable little four year old boy, swung him over his shoulder and strolled into the kitchen with David giggling hysterically the whole way. There they found Holly sitting at the kitchen table helping two year olds Ethan and Emily with their snack of bananas and peanut butter, a favorite in the Scott household. Michael admired the little family that was sitting before him-_his_ family. This is what he had wished for his entire life. He had everything he could ask for. Holly was his soulmate, and there was no one else on this earth that understood him like she did. She laughed at all of his jokes, even the racist ones. She made him feel appreciated, and needed, and wanted, and most of all loved, even when he said something stupid or forgot to take out the trash. She had given him this family. They had found out they were pregnant with David almost immediately after they made the move to Boulder, which shocked and delighted them. They decided not to have their wedding until after he was born, which made it all the more special. David had recently turned one when they tied the knot in a small church ceremony, and was Michael's best man in the wedding (held by Holly's brother Mark). He was pretty sure that they conceived the twins that night. Ethan William and Emily Grace were born just before David's second birthday. Holly had given them the middle names Will and Grace after her favorite television show, which Michael had been a little hesitant about, but then she reminded him that he had named their firstborn David Ryan after his old boss and his protege at Dunder Mifflin (and when Ryan heard the news, he hadn't been all that pleased, although David Wallace had been flattered). They were getting older and both knew that they wanted a fairly large family, but Holly wasn't sure her petite and aging body would be able to handle another pregnancy after carrying twins for 9 months. So they hadn't tried for awhile, but when Holly's father died unexpectedly weeks after David's third birthday, Michael knew that the only thing that would cheer her up would be another baby. So a few months after the funeral he convinced her to try for one more; and now, their family was about to be completed. Their fourth child, a girl, from the ultrasound, was due in a matter of weeks. Since Holly wasn't as young as she used to be, the doctors had decided to induce her on the Saturday of Labor day weekend, just to make sure that everything went smoothly for her. Michael had asked if they could have Jim and Pam and their kids come for a visit to get to know their godchild and to help him watch the other three kids to give Holly some time to get settled with the new baby, and she had gratefully agreed. He also planned to invite Dwight and Angela, just because he missed them so much. He hadn't yet told her about them yet, but hey, that couldn't hurt, right? Dwight was apparently some baby whisperer anyway.

Michael set David down and grabbed the shopping list off the counter, then stopped long enough to crouch between the twins and give them big slobbery smooches on their cheeks, causing them to squeal with laughter, before snatching a slice of banana and popping it in his mouth. Giving Holly's shoulders a quick squeeze, he ran out to his car with David in tow to go get some things for dinner. On the way, he decided he would call Dwight and Angela. He knew Holly wouldn't mind. Then, while scrolling through his contacts, he came across a few more names, and a one-of-a-kind Michael Scott smile spread across his face. Might as well make it a reunion!


	3. Scranton

Chapter 3- Scranton.

"Dwight Schrute, Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin Paper, Scranton. How can I help you?" Dwight said to the speakerphone as he shuffled through some paperwork on his desk.  
"Uh, yeah, this is Luke Skywalker from the Matrix!" came the voice on the other end of the line. "Can I speak to Dumbledore?"  
"That is wrong on so many levels!" Dwight shouted angrily. "Who is this?"

The voice started giggling.  
"...Michael? Is that you?" Dwight whispered.  
"Hey pal!" Michael said between laughs. "What's up?"  
"Oh my goodness, Michael!" Dwight ran to his office doorway and screamed "Michael's on the phone, you imbeciles! Get in here!"

There was a general muttering of "Michael!" "Cool!" "Who is Michael?" as most of the Dunder Mifflin employees wandered into Dwight's office.

"Michael, you're on speaker phone. Say hello to everyone!" said Dwight.

"What up Dunder Miffliiiiin!" Michael did his best impression of an emcee. "How's it hangin?"

"Michael, it's Phyllis. I'm so glad to hear from you!" Phyllis Lapin-Vance, a salesman, shouted from the back of the room.

"Hey Phyl! Who else is there?" Michael asked.

Erin, Pete, Meredith, Angela, Clark, Jordan, Devin, and Oscar all shouted hellos.

"Wow! This is so cool. What a blast from the past!" Michael exclaimed. "Listen, I wanted to invite all of you over for a visit over Labor Day weekend. Holly and I are having another baby and we want to see everyone and have you meet our family," Michael said.

"Labor Day? Michael that is only a couple weeks from now. How are we going to get to Colorado on such short notice?" Angela scolded.

"We can make it a company outing. Dunder Mifflin goes to Colorado to visit...the world's largest piece of paper. And...its very important that we see this, because…" Dwight trailed off and sighed. "Michael, I'll call you back when we figure something out." He hung up and glared around the room. "Any ideas, idiots?"  
"Because its a big piece of paper...and...we sell paper?" Clark offered.  
Dwight snorted. "Wow, that was so convincing. Idiot."  
"Hey, come on, at least I was-"

"Quiet. I'll talk to David Wallace. But I don't think he'll approve it for so many people. Maybe only a couple of us should go."

"Well, I'm out," Devin muttered and walked back to his desk. He never liked Michael much, especially after he was fired by him.  
"Me too," Jordan said. "I don't even know Michael, but to be honest, from all the stories you guys tell, I don't really want to." She shrugged.

Dwight glared at her as she began to walk back to her desk. "You don't deserve to know him!" he shouted after her.

"I'd love to go," Erin piped up. She had adored Michael when she first started working at Dunder Mifflin. He had been like a father to her. "I miss Michael...not so much Holly. But I'll deal. And Petey can come with me," she grinned sweetly at her boyfriend. Pete smiled back at her.

"Sure thing, pudding," he winked at her.

"Ew! Stop it you two before I lose my lunch," Angela muttered. She turned to Dwight. "Will I be expected to accompany you?" she asked him warily.

Dwight's glare softened as he shifted his gaze from Erin and Pete to his wife. "Of course I want you to come with me, Monkey," he murmured softly. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Angela blushed, and a miniscule smile appeared on her lips, small enough that only Dwight could see it. She nodded once and retreated back to her desk, cheeks still pink.

"Phyllis? Do you want to come?" Dwight asked her.

Phyllis smiled as only Phyllis could. "Yes, of course. Bob too," she added.

"I'm totally gonna go!" Meredith shouted. "Colorado means legal pot!" She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh, what the hell. I'll come too," Oscar grinned from the back of the room. "I'll help you watch Phillip."

"Thank you, Oscar. Is there anyone else who wants to go?"

"If I stay here, can I be in charge while you're away?" Clark asked.

"No, you moron. Get out of my office," Dwight muttered.

"Fine, but that means I'm coming to Colorado," Clark retorted.

Dwight grimaced at that thought. "Back to work, everyone! I'll call corporate and make the arrangements." He picked up his phone as his employees filed out of his office. He waited until everyone was gone before he dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Hey, Kev, its Dwight, listen...what are you doing labor day weekend?"


End file.
